Just another day
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Its just another day in Kai and Max's life. Kai/Max. Yaoi. R&R plz


_Alright wel this was written on the 5 Feb and i just found it this morning in one of my many writing books on my very tidy desk.  
__Kai: Don't you mean messy desk.  
Where did you come from? You're supposed to be at Lolly's  
Kai: (growls) She's with Itachi.  
Ah, i see. Fair enough._

Ok so maybe my desk is a bit messy.  
Kai: A bit? You can't even see the top of it its so covered in writing books and paper and other books and your ipod and phone is in there somewhere.  
So thats where they are, i've been looking for them. Maybe i should keep you around, you seem to know where all my stuff is.

Anyway, as i was saying i'm in a uploading mood so here you go my second upload for the day. Another Kai/Max, i haven't written one of these in forever.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of its afiiliates, merchandising, ect . . . Though it seems for the moment I own Kai (grins) **

_So go forth and read my lovely Pingu's  
_

* * *

Max hummed quietly to himself as he moved around the kitchen collecting ingredients and equipment. Stopping often to check the small cook book that sat beside the oven. Today was a big day and he had a lot to do to get ready for it. His and Kai's one year anniversary. His insides quivered and trembled with excitement.

It was there, three hours later that Kai found his boyfriend, up to his elbows in a thick dough that he was trying to knead. Kai smiled as he leaned on the frame of the door way.

There were smudges of flour in Max's forehead and right cheek. His tongue was sticking out between full lips stained a natural rose petal pink, while his sky blue eyes were locked on the dough in fierce concentration.

Kai watched in fascination as Max kneaded and pounded at the mountain of dough that sat in a sea of flour in the middle of the kitchen on the half marble half wooden island.

Chuckling Kai moved further into the large kitchen, the smell of freshly made cookies and apple and cinnamon pies filled his nostrils making his mouth water and his stomach clench in anticipation.

Max barely looked up as he greeted Kai distractedly. Moving around behind Max, Kai slid himself up upon the bench directly behind his love. Watching the way his muscles bunched and flexed beneath the thin white cotton shirt he wore. The strings on the apron hung like tassels down to the backs of his knees, swinging with every movement.

Smiling Kai remembered exactly how he had come to own that apron.

_Everyone was seated around the living room, some on the couches and chairs others on cushions on the floor. Presents were piled high on the low wooden coffee table in the middle of the living room and even more littered the floor beside it._

_Ming Ming picked up a small rectangular box with blue wrapping and small clouds on it, a curling blue ribbon adorned the top. Handing it to Max who was seated in the head chair, she grinned at him and sat back on her heals. She had been there when this present was discovered and couldn't wait for Max to open it._

_There was no card but Max had a sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly who it was from and resisted the urge to glance in his direction._

_Pulling the blue ribbon off carefully, Max placed it to one side and went to work on carefully peeling off the sellotape, there was no point in ruining perfectly good wrapping paper that could be used again by being hasty and ripping it._

_Tyson growled in frustration and impatience and reached over towards the paper to rip it off but Kai caught his wrist in a vice like grip. Glaring he gave a hard squeeze that made Tyson wince in pain before letting go and returning his gaze onto his lover who had by now peeled off that paper and was just finishing folding it and placing it beside the ribbon._

_Lifting the lid Max stared down at a frilly pink apron, emblazoned across the chest in red writing were the words '_test it, swirl it, lick it, eat it'_ Max burst out laughing at the hidden meaning behind such simple words. He definitely knew who had given him this particular gift._

Max had turned towards the over, the dough was in a large pan ready for baking. He grinned as he caught Kai looking at him, Kai wasn't ashamed of it and made no move to turn away and feign ignorance. They both knew he had been staring so why try to deny it.

After the pan had been placed in the oven and the door left slightly ajar, Max walked over to Kai who was still sitting on the bench.

Kai opened his arms and legs to let Max into the cradle of his body where he held him tightly, his cheek lay upon Max's soft blond hair while Max's lay on Kai's chest.

"Thanks Kai," Max mumbled into his loves chest. Kai frowned, "for what?" Turning his head slightly Max placed kisses along Kai's neck and jawline. "For liking me back the way I like you." Max's voice had become slightly rough as his hands moved to Kai's thighs.

Kai chuckled lowly as his body responded to Max's caresses and kisses. "Your welcome Maxie."

* * *

_Kai: You're sick you know that?  
(frowns and checks temperature) I don't feel sick  
Kai:(growls in frustration and stalks off)  
Whats with him?_

Review please and let me know what you think of it. I just adore writing Yaoi especially Kai/Max. I'll try to write more but no promises.

_Nyx_


End file.
